


Mother’s Day

by FreezeThunder



Series: IceVolts [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Child-Arc, Children, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Mother’s Day, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeThunder/pseuds/FreezeThunder
Summary: Stories about Ultimate Mothers





	Mother’s Day

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

_ *CRASH!* _

 

Hajime shot up from his bed, quick and shorts breaths was the only sound that filled the apartment building until more clattering sounds were coming from the kitchen. Hajime glanced over at his wife for a second, messy hair, drool coming from her mouth, and no signs that she heard anything just then. Bless her heart, Chiaki could sleep through anything. But now was a time for action, there was a potential intruder in the house and Hajime couldn’t let that stand, not with his wife and daughter still blissfully sleeping.

 

Getting out the blade from his dresser given to by Fuyuhiko, which is ironic because it was originally supposed to be a gun for situations exactly like this but Hajime kept drastically declining until it was downgraded to this sword, Hajime crept out of his bedroom making his way toward the kitchen. Inching closer and closer, making as little sound as possible, he arrived at his destination. Now from the time he awoke to the time at present Hajime listed down possible outcomes: a burglar stealing small stuff, a psychopath looking to paint the whole house red with their blood, maybe even a small animal looking for food or shelter, but none of those compared to the sought before him.

 

“Dad! You’re not supposed to be here yet!” His daughter Sayuri yelled at him. The kitchen was a complete mess, batter splotches were all over the floor, the refrigerator was open and everything in it was unorganized, fruit and candy spread out on the counter, Mia the cat was also co weed on batter splotches and Sayuri was on top of a chair near the stove with her bowl of...something. “You’re not supposed to be here. Go to back to bed. Shoo!” She jumped down and(failingly) pushed Hajime’s leg. Hajime again, still speechless trying to process the information around him.

 

“What...are you doing?” He finally asked

 

“I’m making breakfast for Mom” Sayuri beamed “I’m making you both my Ultimate Rainbow Sparkle Pancakes!”

 

“By yourself? This early in the morning?”

 

“Mia’s helping me” Who responding with a meow and licked her now messy fur “I wanted to surprise both of you. Especially Mom for Mother’s Day”

 

Ah, it all made sense to him now. Hajime gently sighed with relief, Sayuri was a sweet, kind little girl. “Ok, I appreciate it. Let me help you from here” Hajime patted her head

 

“I don’t need help Dad. I’m Sayuri Hinata, the Ultimate Kid Chef!” She proudly declared swinging her whisk around(causing even more batter splotches on the floor).

 

“Well, let ‘Ultimate Dad’ help you here” Hajime said putting his blade down and started to assist his daughter. “What’s in your…’Ultimate Rainbow Pancakes’ anyway?”

 

“I put lots of stuff in it. Like cheese, and strawberries, and bananas, and peanut butter, and chocolate, and cheese, sprinkles, and lollipops, and chips, and gummies, syrup and macaroni and-“ As she went down the list Hajime was glad, and quite relieved, he appeared when he did.

 

—————

 

The sun’s rays peered through the window blinds onto a red haired, freckled woman who groaned with discomfort. Morning had arrived, stretching her arms and a yawn erupting from hers lips, Mahiru was ready to face the day...with one exception. Her husband wasn’t beside her in their bed. Curiously took over her briefly before her door opened up, there was her husband Kazuichi, their daughter Mikasa, her best friend and roommate Hiyoko, her adopted son Iwanko, and a plate of food on top of contraption with toy car wheels.

 

“Happy Mother’s Day!” They all cried

 

“Aww, that’s so sweet everyone, thank you” Mahiru said getting ready eyed

 

“Your welcome babe” Kazuichi said “I’m the one who cooked breakfast” He declared with pride

 

“Yeah, and I helped so he didn’t burn the house down” Hiyoko snarkingly whispered

 

“And I made this” Mikasa said. She moved the joystick of the remote forward and the car moved forwards towards her mother.

 

“Good job sweetie” Mahiru said “I’m so proud of you” She never liked the fact the her daughter wanted to be a grease monkey like her dad but it made Mikasa happy so that’s all that mattered to her. The car approached the side of the bed and Mikasa pushed a button that rose the tray closer to Mahiru. Before Mahiru could touch a piece of toast, the car suddenly moved backwards.

 

“Eh, it-it shouldn’t do that” Mikasa tried moving the joystick forwards again but the car started moving left. She frantically kept moving the joystick around, but no matter what direction she instructed, the car went every other way possible.

 

“Uh, maybe I should try sweetie” Kazuichi offered slowly putting his hand on the controller too. Then suddenly the car jerked towards the two and launched the plate of food in their direction. Drenched in juice, eggs and toast sliding off their faces, and bacon sticking to their cheeks.

 

“Happy Mother’s Day!” Iwanko said to Hiyoko with an innocent grin on his face

 

Hiyoko gasped and teared up “Aww, Iwanko. You shouldn’t have” She embraced her boy tightly. Kazuichi and Mikasa erupted with anger while the pair simply mocked them back.

 

Mahiru could watch as the four duked it out in an verbal showdown, but despite her morning not starting out the way she wanted to, she couldn’t help but smile.

 

—————

 

Mikan huffed and puffed with every step she took walking down at the sidewalk. Another terribly long night at the hospital, surgery after surgery after surgery after surgery, a long repetitive cycle for different reasons. Car accidents, teens doing dangerous stunts, something related to sports, all on one day. One thing would make Mikan at happy at this very moment; go home and spend time with her overloving husband and be by her son’s side. With a rummage through her purse and the key touching the hole and lock, it looked to be like that was going to happen.

 

“I’m home-“ She never did finish her sentence, not with the fire alarm blaring throughout the house, accompanied by the actual fire in the kitchen. Instead the next sounds that escaped her lips were screams of terror.

 

Luckily the fire was quickly put out by the person she wanted to see, Nagito. Fire extinguisher in hand, he panted and wiped the sweat, and foam, off his forehead, he looked towards the striver with a bright smile on his face. “Ah, Mikan dear. Welcome home!”

 

“N-Nagito! What happened?!” She exclaimed

 

“Ah, my apologies” He sighed still smiling “I wanted to have a big dinner ready for you but I screwed it up, and today of all days. I truly am the worst”

 

“Nagito, no!” Mikan stammered “Don’t say that! I don't care what happened, I’m just glad you’re safe!”

 

“Ahaha, I appreciate the kind words” Nagito laughed “But now we have nothing to give you today”

 

Mikan was about to rebuttal but stopped when she felt a light tug by her waist. Their son, Garu, looking up at her with a picture drawn in crayon. The picture wrote “HAPPY MOTHERS DAY MOM”, and had a stick figures of himself, Mikan, and Nagito, with some fire on his head.

 

Mikan froze for a few seconds before tears starting forming in her eyes and her lips quivered. She scooped the purple haired boy up and hugged her carefree spouse. “This is perfect” She squeaked out “It’s exactly what I wanted”


End file.
